dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Fate Vol 1 4
Although Nabu prevents Linda from reaching Eric, Kent calls him out and tells Nabu that because he prevented the rightful thing from happening, Inza died and Kent lost his powers. Doctor Fate is supposed to exist as a result of the merging of two entities with a strong mystical connection, but Nabu prevented that from happenning in order to remain in control of the powers of Fate. Eric weakens with every passing second until he is barely a whisp of energy at the hands of Anti-Fate and Nabu realizes his error. He releases Linda and allows her spirit to merge with Eric's, creating a massive mystical explosion, which vanquishes Anti-Fate and in his place, Doctor Fate regains control of the Helmet of Fate and the Amulet of Anubis to stand strong against Typhon, the Lords of Chaos. The powers of Doctor Fate surpass those of Typhon and the evil one is forced to retreat, leaving the body of Benjamin Stoner behind, but warns Fate that he has just won a single battle, in a war that is already lost. Once the Lord of Chaos is defeated, everyone returns to the Tower of Fate, but Nelson has had enough. Eric and Linda try to talk to him and convince him to stay and help them in their new quest as Doctor Fate, but Nelson refuses. He tells them that all they need to know is alredy inside them and with one final request, he asks Nabu to let his body die. Eric, Linda and Nabu bury Kent's body outside of the Tower, but as they contemplate the unfair ending of Kent Nelson, Nabu is snatched from Earth to the dimension where the Lords of Order exist. They have decided that Nabu is not fit to remain on Earth anymore, as he has lost the true purpose of serving order and just order. However, Kent's sacrifice has allowed Nabu to see the world differently and he now understands that there is more to life than order and chaos. Nabu refuses to join the Lords of Order, instead choosing to fight the forces of chaos on Earth alonside Doctor Fate, even if it's a lost cause. The Lords of Order understand, but as they send Nabu back to Earth, they officially exile him from their realm, never to return. Nabu is sent hurling towards Earth and upon his arrival, he destroys the Tower of Fate and all its surroundings, including Nelson's tomb. Back in New York City, Eric and Linda try to understand all that has happened, and although Linda wants to experience her love for Eric, he knows there is still much for him to learn. After all, his mind and body went through an aging process to transform him into an adult and things are still very strange to him. At that moment, someone enters their appartment and they are both shocked to see it's Kent Nelson. The man, however, reveals himself as Nabu controlling the body of Kent and he explains that he has returned to guide them and help them on their mission as Doctor Fate. Eric and Linda accept his offer, but Nabu insist on simply being called Kent. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** * Items: * * | Notes = * Final appearance of Kent Nelson as a living being. Nabu takes physical control of his body in this issue. * Eric and Linda Strauss appear next in . * Benjamin Stoner appears next in . * Typhon appears next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}